


A Keen Eye

by wrennette



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Ezra-centric, Gen, Headcanon, Modern AU, artistic!Ezra, my AU (sort of like ATF AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra, in leisure time. A character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Keen Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Magnificent Seven belongs to - someone. I forget who but it isn't me, and I'm not making any money off this nonsense.

Still convalescing from a run in with an overzealous coke supplier, Ezra savored the chance to just sit quietly while his coworkers exerted themselves with the trappings of a mid-summer picnic. They had become something more than coworkers, something more like friends, in the few years since the special unit had formed. Being faced with extraordinary circumstances and high pressure cases would do that to a team. 

Ezra smiled, then eased a little notebook from his rear pocket. Usually it, and the golf pencil that was tucked inside and held in place with a rubber band, were used to jot down information or write notes to leave at dead drops. He never left home without it. But there was a less practical reason as well. He had developed many skills and talents, most to further cons as a younger man, and play his various roles undercover since becoming an officer of the law. But drawing had always been something that was his alone, that served little purpose in his day to day life. 

Oh, he saw how it might be useful at times. When he was in practice he could knock out a fair portrait. But he also usually knew the names and aliases of the criminals with whom he consorted, and didn’t need to make sketches to remember their rather memorable countenances. Besides, he actively enjoyed drawing, and didn’t really want it associated with the low-lifes he was out to arrest. So there were very few sketches in his little book. Today though, he meant to add a few more.

Vin was leaning against the corral fence with Chris, both of them gesturing at the various horses contained there. At the moment, Ezra had the best view of them, and so there he started. The first few tries weren’t worth noting, he was rather out of practice. He had been in the hospital the past few days, without access to even a pen and note paper. His hand soon cramped, and Ezra set down the pencil to stretch his fingers before picking it up and trying again.

Soon he got down the easy sway of Vin’s casual lean against the fence, the slightly stiffer line of Chris’ longer spine. The planes of their bodies went down in a few strokes of his pencil, just the suggestions of form to be fleshed out later. Faces were next, and Ezra devoted more time to them, studying before laying out the sweep of cheekbone and jaw, the rise of nose and parting of lips. After faces came hands, outflung in speaking gestures, and then he went back and made the roughed out bodies come to life, gave the figures a little bit of world to stand in. He smiled, and let his eyes linger a moment, before looking for his next target.


End file.
